Electrochemical cells store energy by separating an ion source and an ion sink at differing electrochemical potential. A typical electrochemical cell has a cathode and an anode which participate in an electrochemical reaction to produce power. Ions can be transported via an electrolyte in communication with the anode and the cathode. In many electrochemical cells, it is important to maintain a sufficient level of void volume within one or both electrodes, in order to ensure that electrolyte can access the electrode active material within the electrode(s).